


Bright and Beautiful

by scarletskies



Series: Bright and Beautiful [1]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU ideas, KyomoJuri, M/M, Sketch Pad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri finds a sketch book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sketch pad AU from AUideas.

They were beautiful.  
  
Juri turns the page once more and smiles at the next drawing: a sleeping dog. It was adorable. He flips a few more pages forward and whistles as he stops at the page of a beautifully-colored drawing of an old temple. He marvels at the fantastic color combination the artist you used in this particular piece. He skims the rest of the sketch book, slightly disappointed that the rest of the drawings were still rough drafts. They were all very promising, and he kind-of wished he’d get to see them complete. He stops a few pages to the end and stares at the picture of a beautiful woman in a kimono. His fingers gently trace the intricate design of the kimono; he’s pretty sure it’s taken lots of time and patience just to complete the details. He lifts his eyes to the woman’s face. She’s beautiful, and her expression is so calm, so serene…  
  
“Can I please have my sketch book back?” A voice shakes Juri out of his trance. Juri looks up, ready to apologize for snooping on the sketch book, but ended up staring at the person in front of him. The boy standing in front of him looks like he just stepped out of the sketch book himself. Warm brown eyes, smooth skin…he’s a little on the pale side, but the blond hair he’s sporting makes it look like he’s shining.  
  
Needless to say, Juri was mesmerized.  
  
“Uhm…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” Juri recovers and stands up and dusts his pants. “Your drawings are really nice, I can’t resist.” He admits. He hands over the sketch book shyly.  
  
“You looked through them?!” Color rushes to the other boy’s cheeks. “That’s embarrassing.” He hastily takes the sketchbook and keeps it in his bag. He looks at Juri, and Juri squirms under his gaze. “I guess I’m still lucky someone who appreciates art found it.” He smiles, and Juri thinks that’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen his whole life. “Thank you.”  
  
“I really like the last one, the woman in the kimono.” Juri tries to make the conversation last a little longer. He has to at least get the artist’s name.  
  
“Thanks.” The other boy smiles again, and Juri’s heart skip a beat. “I modeled it after my mom when she was younger, so it’s one of my favorites.”  
  
“She’s beautiful, just like you.” The other boy’s eyes widen, and a faint pink dusted his cheeks. Juri wished the ground would suddenly swallow him whole. “You look like her, so you know, you also look pretty…” Juri covers his mouth before he can say more embarrassing things.  
  
“You’re weird.” The other boy laughs at him. “But thank you for taking care of my drawings. I don’t know  what I’d do if I lost them completely.”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Juri tries his best to compose himself. “I’m Juri.” He holds out his hand.  
  
“Taiga.” The other boy shakes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Juri.”


End file.
